Somehow Here Again
by GreekMythFan7
Summary: Sequel to THE PHANTOM... Erik and Evangeline find themselves back in 1870, having been granted another chance to live their lives. Will their love continue and flourish, or does this second chance at life mean the loss of each other? Erik/OC, Erik/Christine, Christine/Raoul, Comte Philippe/OC,
1. Chapter 1: A Dream or Chance

Chapter 1

**** Evangeline's POV ****

I had gone to bed that night, thinking that we had just met a mad man. After all he had said that Erik and I would be given the chance to relive our lives. I know that we had humored him, almost laughing him off, but despite that I still felt strange after words. However I put that off to perhaps some lingering anxiety for having almost losing my son.

When I awoke, I was immediately confused. First off I was alone, I could have sworn that I had fallen asleep in Erik's arms. Second I was not in the Underground Lair, instead I was in a bedroom that I had not been in for years, not since the April when I though Erik left me. Finally there was knocking coming from the door to the room.

"Evangeline?" I heard an older women's voice call from behind the door. "Are you coming down for breakfast?"

I found that I could not answer; all I could do was sit up in bed and stare at the door dumbfounded. The door knob turned allowing the door to swing open. Standing in the doorway was an old lady with thick gray hair and hazel eyes. I just stared at her in further disbelief. I knew her, it was my Grandmother… my Mémé, but she had been dead for almost 14 years.

She stared at me, her eyes full of worry and concern. "Are you feeling alright dear?" she asked.

"Yes, I am fine. I will be down in a little bit," I answered.

Mémé looked at me, studying my face, "Are you certain that you alright dear? You look a little pale."

"I am certain," I confirmed, turning myself so that my feet fell upon the floor.

"Then I suppose I shall see you at the table," she said closing the door.

"Of course Mémé," I said. As soon as I heard the door click close, I sprang up from my bed and flew over to the mirror.

I looked into the mirror and was surprised by my reflection. My blonde hair as expected was a bit of a mess from just getting out of bed, but I looked younger. Much younger than I was suppose be. By my appearance I could not be more than 18 years old.

"This is impossible," I thought running my fingers through my hair. Could it even be possible that the man who said we were to relive our lives again was correct? "No" I muttered, "It must have been a dream. A very realistic dream, but a dream none the less."

The thought caused my heart to sink down to my stomach. It had been just a dream. There was no Antoinette, the Daroga, Gabriel, or Erik. That made me feel even worse, I had fallen in love with someone that did not even exist. Something deep down inside of me told me to stop thinking about it, telling me, urging me to believe that it had been real.

I tied my hair up with a dark blue ribbon before getting into a simple yet elegant mating blue dress with white ribbons around the end of the sleeves. After which I walked over to my bedroom door and opened it, before exiting the room I looked over across the room to the window seat. A memory flashed before my eyes, when Erik had broken into my room from the window, how he had sung to me, how he almost took me as his own but then decided against it, how he felt ashamed about it the next morning.

As I walked down stairs, my mind was flooded with more thoughts and memories. Seeing them it seemed unfair that they had been part of a dream. That was it, I decided then that I would prove to myself to whether it had been a dream or not. I would go to the Opera House, find my way underground, if I found Erik or any sign of him down there then it wasn't a dream. If he wasn't I would put it behind me, submit to the fact that it was a dream.

**** Erik's POV ****

My home had been searched from top to bottom. They had to be around here somewhere, we had just been reunited after years of being apart, and there was no way they would leave. I had awoken that morning to find Gabriel and Evangeline missing. Since then I had been ripping apart my home in search of them.

But even after an hour of searching I had yet to find anything, Just my luck, I have my wife back in my arms, had a family for perhaps 12 hours and I lose them. I sat down on my piano bench, my head within my hands, "Where on earth could they be?" I muttered. Every room had been searched, yet I had found nothing nit even anything to suggest or prove that they had even once been there.

It was as I lifted my head and casually glance around my music room that I realized what had happened. My mannequin stood silently in its alcove. But it was not in Evangeline's appearance instead it had thick curly chocolate brown hair with matching brown eyes…it was Christine. It had not looked like that for years.

So, that mad man was apparently not as mad as he appeared to be. He must have been a stray angel or demon, did he not seem to radiate with power, it did not matter either way. I had been given a second chance, a chance to rebuild my life. But how far back exactly had the man send me?

There was only one way to find out, and it was above my head. I put on my black wig and my white mask, topping it all off with a black fedora. I left my home as quick as I could, I climbed up to the Opera House.

It thankfully was in one piece, with no sign of having ever been damaged or redesigned. I was back at least as far back as my dropping of the crystal chandelier. To find out how far back exactly I was I listened to those who walked past as they talked about the gossip of the day.

"I heard that Monsieur Lefévre is retiring at the end of the week," said one of them.

"I doubt that. The Opera Ghost has been up to something more than usual," said another, "What kind of man would leave people in charge of a house with a ghost running amuck."

"According to Bouquet, he is close to finding and capturing the ghost," said the first. I could not help but to smile and laugh inwardly, no matter how hard that chief of the flies tried he would find me, let alone catch me.

Fate had seen it fit to place me back to the time before my life had taken a turn for the worse. It was my chance, to change my life and make it better than it had ever been before. I had to go find Evangeline as quick as possible.

**REVIEWS?**

_**A/N: Well I typed this up quicker than I thought I would so I am uploading it early. Here we have it folks the first chapter of the sequel to my story THE PHANTOM. Man this has been a long time coming folks, I have almost literally have known how I wanted to do this story since LAST year. So as you can imagine it is SO nice to be able to officially start this. Trust me folks this story will be totally worth the read, I have it basically all planned out. There will be so many characters in this one that weren't seen in THE PHANTOM. This story will follow the story presented in Andrew Lloyd Webbers award winning show, with some Gaston Leroux character thrown into the mix with maybe another occasional few from a certain other French Novel turned musical. That is all I will say for now, but I do hope that you all shall follow this story to the very end.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Off to Meet a Friend

**FOR MY READERS….Thank you for your support**

Chapter 2

**** Evangeline's POV ****

"Evangeline please slow down dear," pleaded Mémé, "You will choke if you keep eating like that."

Breakfast was some tea and homemade fruit fill pastry. It had felt as though I had not had one of my Mémé's pastries in years, I could not help but to eat them quickly.

"Maria," said my Pépére looking up over his morning paper revealing his golden eyes. Looking at him reminded me too much of Erik. "Let the girl eat. I mean look at her, she is nearly skin and bones."

"Oh you should talk Gabriel," teased Mémé, "You are nearly a skeleton yourself."

Pépére had not been born the handsomest man in the world. Since birth he had looked as though he was already a rotting corpse. He was skinny beyond belief at times, his eyes were set deep within his skull making it seem like his eyes glowed from inside, his nose was nearly nonexistent, on his head were just a few strands of dark hair, his hands were almost always cold with long fingers. Despite his outer issues he was a talented painter and before he handed the reins to my Papa, he was a skilled businessman. Whenever he was out in public he wore a mask that went down to just above his upper lip, with a veil like piece of fabric covering his mouth.

He chuckled; it was good to hear him laugh again, "Now you know I was born this way." They laughed together; Pépére leaned over and kissed Mémé on the cheek before returning to his paper.

I wiped my mouth with my napkin, "Pépére?"

He looked up from his paper again, "Yes?"

"Could you tell me what day it is?" I asked innocently.

Pépére flipped to the front of his paper, "Monday August 22, 1870." He answered.

Mémé took a sip of her tea, "Why do you want to know dear?"

"Oh, I am suppose to meet someone at the Opera House today," I explained.

"How? You have only been living here for a week dear,: said Mémé taking another sip of her tea.

"This 'someone' is not one of my son's friends is it?" asked Pépére, "I realize that his son's have been failure's at wooing women. But that is not an excuse to have his daughter seeing everyman on the planet in the hopes of wedding her off."

"Gabriel!" exclaimed Mémé, "Our son would never do that and you know it." Pépére laughed again and returned to his paper.

"Actually, I am going to the Opera House to see a man of that…eh nature," I said. How do you explain to your Grandparents or anyone really, that you were trying to see whether the man that you were married to in either another time or dream was actually real?

"How did you meet this man?" asked Pépére completely closing his paper and placing it on the table. His tone showed that he was slightly irritated. Getting through my Papa was nothing; he actually wanted me to get married as soon as possible. Pépére on the other hand…I will just say that if he liked you, you were golden.

"I met him in the park," I explained, trying my hardest to sound convincing. I knew that although this was a lie it could be considered truthful since Pépére, Mémé, and I took walks in the park every other day, and I often strayed away.

"I see…" pondered Pépére, "What is this boy's name?"

"Erik Masque," I answered quickly.

Before Pépére could ask any more questions, Mémé suggested "Perhaps you should invite Monsieur Masque to dinner this Friday."

"Now there is a great idea," said Pépére. Mémé and I stared at him in disbelief, "Pierre will be here by then, I can have him beat up this boy for me."

I rolled my eyes, Mémé shook her head muttering "Gabriel."

Taking one more bite of a pastry, I got up from the table. "I should get going. Do not want to have Erik waiting too long.

I left the dining room before they could respond, and made my way to the front door. Upon leaving the house I looked up to the sky. It was a beautiful shade of blue, dotted with the occasional fluffy white cloud, the temperature was nearly perfect.

At least if I found out that Erik really did not exist, I could enjoy the day. I walked along my merry way letting myself enjoy the sunshine. By now you should think that I would know better than to walk around without paying attention to where I was going. My foot got caught on something and I went tumbling down.

I flung my arms out in front of me, bracing myself for the inevitable impact. My hands hit the ground first, causing a slight twinge of pain but nothing to express that they were injured in anyway. As I sat up from my fall, I sensed that someone was approaching me from the side. I saw nothing of the stranger except a pair of shiny black shoes.

"Are you alright Mademoiselle?" asked a man's voice from up above me,

"Yes sir I am, it happens all the time, "I explained.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently extending his hand, "You took quite a fall there."

I took his hand, "Yes, I am sure?" I stated. He helped me up from the ground that was when I got my first look at him. The man was perhaps the second handsomest man I had ever laid on upon. His dark but yet still light brown hair was combed back, a well kept mustache decorates his regally shaped face, his sapphire blue eyes showed intelligence and chivalry, upon his head he wore a black top hat. He looked to be around my brother Claude's age, maybe about 30 years old at the most.

"Let me check your hands just to be sure," he said, flipping my hands over so that my palms looked up at him. I made no objections as he observed my hands. They could have been better but they could have been worse, there were a few scratches here and there, with a few tiny stones embedded on the skin, and only a little bit of blood coming from the scratches.

The man took out a clean white handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe off my hands. "There all better," he remarked putting his handkerchief back into his pocket. He flashed me a smile that I will admit made me feel weak at the knees, "Now where were you off to in such a rush?"

"Just to the Opera House," I replied taking my hands and brushing the dirt off of my dress, "I am meeting a friend there."

"What a small world it is," exclaimed the man, "I am on my way there myself."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered, "My family and I are becoming patrons for the place. I am going to see if I should have my brother go in my stead to bring greetings on Friday when the new owners take over."

"You may want your brother to go. I hear the Prima Dona is a real…temperamental women." I said.

"Thank-you for that warning," he said smiling, he removed his hat to me, "Philippe de Chagny."

"Evangeline Bernard," I said returning the smile.

"Evangeline…," Philippe said gently placing the hat back on his head, "It is a beautiful name….it suits you."

"Thank-you Monsieur," I said. I felt my face flush, in my stomach I felt as though there were million of butterflies flying around. Dear god no, I cannot fall for this man not even a little bit, at least not until I find out whether Erik exists or not. "I must be going, my friend will be waiting."

I tried to walk away, "Wait, please don't go," said Philippe coming up from behind. "Please let me escort you there." I let him figuring what harm could it do I thought. Philippe walked by my side, just far away enough away that it did not feel awkward.

Philippe took me all the way to the front entrance hall of the Opera House. "I can go on by myself from here," I said meekly.

"I can wait around and escort you home if you want," Philippe offered.

"Philippe, the friend I am going to see," I sighed. His eyes flashed in understanding, he seemed saddened.

"Oh, I understand," he said sounding quite obviously disheartened. I turned to walk away, "If it does not work out with that friend of yours, let me know please."

I looked back at him, his face seemed hopeful. I thought to myself that it would not hurt to say yes to the man. "I will" I said with a smile. He smiled back, tipped his hat to me and walked away.

**REVIEWS?**

_**A/N: An Evangeline centric chapter. I think we learned more about Evangeline's family in this chapter than we ever did in THE PHANTOM; just to complete the picture I may actually create a Bernard Family tree (when I do all the math involved) and post it on my Deviant Art. But for now I will say that she has 3 older brothers Claude, Robert, and Pierre two of which are mentioned here. I can tell people are going to like Pépére, for those of you familiar with my FanFic THE PHANTOM, yes this is the Gabriel that Evangeline and Erik's son is named after. Do I have any guesses on who Pépére is suppose to look like? I love how I had Evangeline almost call Carlotta a bitch. Now on to Philippe the man in even less Phantom Adapts than Daroga, a fact that I find very sad…hence why I have him here as a eventual Main Character….How will our dear old Erik react to this? That is all I have to say on the matter for now. As always any questions just ask and I will answer. See you all soon for Chapter 3!**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Riverside Picnic

**Dedicated to my followers!**

Chapter 3

**** Erik's POV ****

I was trying to figure out how I was to find Evangeline when she walked in through the doors of the Opera House. At first I could not help but to think of what luck this was, but then I realized that there was a man standing with her.

Who was he? The man look familiar, but I could not put my finger on it. Maybe it was one of her brothers, I had never personally met any of them but they were possible options none the less. She walked away from the man; even from my distance I could see that there was a quizzical look upon her face.

I watched as Evangeline walked through the halls, following her whenever she got too far out of sight. She went up to the hallway outside of some of the box seats. However she made no effort to enter any of the boxes. Instead Evangeline turned towards the wall just a few feet away from where I stood watching her.

Her fingers ran across the surface of the wall until she found what she was looking for. A small pressure point in the wall, no bigger than a fingernail. Evangeline pressed down on that point opening a panel in the wall that led to one of my hidden corridors. She entered the dark tunnel and the panel closed behind her, cutting out what little light there was.

"Erik?" she called out in the dark. My heart leapt within my chest, she remembered me. We had both been sent back with our memories still intact.

I started to approach her slowly in the dark, careful not to make a sound as I did not want to scare her. Although she could not see me I could see her just fine. She looked magnificent, her golden hair although tied up cascaded down, her green eyes sparkled like two perfect emeralds even in the dark, a silver necklace in the shape of a cross hung on her neck.

She shivered as though a cold wind was crawling up her spine. "Erik?" she called out again, "Are you in here?"

Evangeline started to walk down the tunnel; she outstretched her arm so that her fingers touched the wall. I reached out and gently took hold of her other arm. She froze; on her skin I could feel every goose bump. I stepped in closer so that I was just a few centimeters away.

Her arm moved from the wall to my own arm. She moved it slowly up, as far as she possibly could. "Erik?" she asked again. I however did not answer her…with words, spinning her around so that she faced me. My hands wrapped around her tiny waist, I lifted her up off the ground as I spun us around in a circle. I kissed her as we stopped spinning and I placed her gently on the ground.

"Your real," exclaimed Evangeline, "It was not just a dream."

"Of course I am real," I said, pushing back a strand of her hair that had fallen out of place.

"We have actually been given a chance to change our lives," she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Yes," I said burying my head on top of here, "And I plan on making it count."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"For one, I am going to ask your fathers permission to court you, before anyone has the chance to," I began.

"He will say yes, no problem," interrupted Evangeline. Although she could not see me I gave her a look of puzzlement. "Papa wants me to be married off as soon as possible. You should only have to worry about Pépére.

"Pépére?" I questioned, not remembering her ever mentioning him before, "Who is that?"

"My Grandfather, he is very protective of me, "she explained, "I live with him and my Mémé"

"I am sure he will approve of me..." I said confidently.

"Keep telling yourself that," she said, "Now how else are you going to do things right?"

"I have yet to figure that out," I stated, "but I promise you, I will do everything right."

I took her arms off of my neck, keeping one of her hands within my mine. Without a word, I gave her hand a light squeeze and led her down the corridor. Evangeline asked no questions as we walked, I suppose she had learned that it was better to just follow me and ask questions later.

We arrived at the underground river within a short period of time. What little light there was down here was reflected by the water. It was not the brightest lighting, but it provided us with just enough light to see.

"Wait here, I shall return soon, "I said letting go of her hand.

"Where are you going?" Evangeline asked.

"Just making a quick stop home. I will be back in a few minutes…I swear." I stated. Leaving Evangeline I quickly made my way to my house. When I got thee it was as expected still in disarray from my morning search. I paid it no mind though, for I had a more important matter to attend to.

I returned to Evangeline with a wicker basket in my hand. She was where I had left her, but now she sat down at the edge of the river. Her hand out stretched towards the water, her fingers just graced the surface. To get her attention I lightly coughed, she looked up and smiled before getting up from the ground.

She patted down her dress, "What is in the basket?" she questioned.

I looked at her playfully, "That my dear, is for me to know and for you to find out." Getting down on my knees I opened the basket and pulled out a blanket. Spreading it out, I motioned to Evangeline to sit down. After she sat down, I continued to items out of the basket.

Out came two small plates, two wine glasses, a couple of small cloth napkins, a loaf of bread, a decently size cut of cheese, a bunch of grapes, a small knife, and finally a bottle of red wine. "A small picnic by a river," said Evangeline holding the glasses as I poured some wine, "Very romantic of you."

"Of course, I am a natural Don Juan after all," I replied. We ate our small lunch in relative peace, making small talk here and there, talking as though we were an old married couple. Every so often, Evangeline would take a grape a toss it at me, leading me to do the same to her.

When we had finished Evangeline helped me put everything that was left over back into the basket. Then we strolled along the river, her arm wrapped within my own. It is frivolous to say that this moment was one of the best experiences I had ever had.

After what was perhaps a half an hour, I led Evangeline to a door that led to the surface, the same one that she had entered from. As we made our good bye Evangeline asked, "Are you available to come to dinner on Friday?"

"I suppose I could," I replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Mémé is interested on meeting you. She wanted to know if you could come." She explained.

"Is this Pépére who may or may not approve of me going to be there?" I asked.

"Yes, it is his house after all," she stated.

"Then I will make an effort to make it," I said. Opening the panel that led out slightly, I both pushed Evangeline away while still keeping her close.

Her hand was in mine as I took it to my lips, "Perhaps I should pay a visit to you tomorrow?" I asked.

"I suppose," was Evangeline's answer giving me a wink. She gracefully walked out of the corridor, the panel closing behind her.

I stopped there for just a few moments, I could tell that I had one of those stupid lover's smiles on my face. After I myself left that corridor, I walked around the other hidden passage ways of the Opera House, nearly walking on air. That is until I had reached behind a room on the far side of the building. From that room I heard a voice that caused my heart to skip a beat. The voice called out, "Maestro? Are you here?"

**REVIEWS? Please with a cherry on top?**

_**A/N: Sorry bout the wait there folks. Anyway last time I gave you an Evangeline chapter, today I give you an Erik chapter. I apologize once again if our dear beloved Erik is OOC, I try I really do. Look I put another actual Phantom reference…he called himself a DON JUAN. Now who on earth would be looking for a man named Maestro? Good news folks…my school vacation is next week might get more than one update in…fingers crossed…. To leave you till next time I end with this… I have realized why I love Erik so much…it is because he stalks Christine. Now I am not a supporter of being that kind of dude… as that is not real love, that is obsession. But I would love if a guy did that for me, mostly because my ex-boyfriend who I was stupid enough to take back again only to have him break my heart again btw, but both time we were together he ignored me. Yes Erik's was of love can be creepy but it is better than what I have experienced. See you all soon GMF7**_


	4. Chapter 4: Opera House

**To CupidsArrow27, HungerGamesCrazy, lluvkovmiki, Phantom's Ange, Selena Moonlighty, jigokunooujo, and .94. **

Chapter 4- Opera House

**** Evangeline's POV ****

The hallways of the Opera were very bright compared to the underground passage ways. As a result when I left the dark corridor I had to blink my eyes several times as I casually walked down the halls. No one bothered me, no one questioned why I was there. That was until I was going down the steps that went to the main entrance.

"You there!" called a gruff voice from behind me, "Stop!"

I halted and turned around. Following me was a man, he had shaggy greasy brown hair and beard, with cold eyes, and even from here I could smell the alcohol that he simply reeked of. He looked and smelled like what I had always imagined a pirate would. The man came to a stop in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I asked plainly.

"Where have you been?" he asked sternly. I raised my eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Where have you been?" he asked again.

I had never seen this man before, given the way he smelled I would not have even associate with him anyway. Who was he that he should demand to know where I have been.

"What do you mean where have I been?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"I saw you this morning, and then you seemed to disappear behind a wall. But now you are here again. Where did you go!" the man demanded.

I was beginning to dislike this man more and more. Not only was this man still demanding to know where I had been, but he had also been following me. "I do not believe I have to answer to you," I said defiantly. My chin raised I turned away from the man. As one of my feet touched the step below, I felt a rough hand wrap around my forearm.

'You are not going anywhere until I get an answer," said the scruffy man.

"I will do no such thing," I stated trying to pull my arm from his ever tightening grasp…where was Erik when you need him. "Let go of me this instant!"

"Not until I get my answers!" replied the man. I struggled to get out of the man's grasp, but he held firm determined not to let me go.

"Monsieur Boquet!" cried a stern female from the base of the stairs. "You will let go of that women right now!"

Although I could not see who said it I knew who it was. As she walked up the stairs I heard a slight tap from a cane hitting the marble. When the woman reached our level, I saw the features that confirmed my suspicions of who it was. The long light brown hair braided before it was tied up into a bun on the top of her head, stern eyes, and a sharp nose….Antoinette Giry.

"I will not repeat myself again, let go of her." repeated Antoinette.

"I will let go of her," said Boquet, "As soon as the young lady tells me where she disappeared to all day."

"Ms. Bernard was with me all afternoon Joseph." said Antoinette sternly. I looked at her in disbelief, how did she know my name? Were her memories still intact like Erik and mine or had Erik just gone to see her earlier and gave her a brief explanation of who I was.

Boquet turned his attention back towards me, "Is this true?" I looked him straight in the eye, which seemed to be bearing down into my soul looking for any weaknesses.

"Yes," I stated calmly, "I was with her all afternoon."

His eyes continued to bare down upon me, though not they seemed to stray away from my face, looking me up and down. Despite how determined I felt not to waver, I felt myself tremble. I waited for him to loosen his grip even if it was only a bit. Within just a few moments his hand was off of my forearm.

He backed away going up a few steps. Madame Giry came closer to me as Boquet backed away. "I am sorry for inconveniencing you mademoiselle." Joseph Boquet walked away without another word.

Antoinette wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders and led me down the stairs. "That was Joseph Boquet, chief of the flies. Be careful around him, especially if you are here to see Erik. Boquet would like nothing more than to find him and black mail him" she explain in a hushed tone.

"I doubt he would be able to do that." I said.

"Oh don't worry about that dear," said Giry, "Last time around Erik killed him before Boquet even had the chance."

"Last time around?" I questioned, "Antoinette? Do you know what happens in 1886?" If she truly came back with all of her memories intact as well she would tell me what I wanted to hear. If not she would just think that I was crazy and say that it hasn't happened yet.

Antoinette gave me an all knowing look, "You and Erik were reunited after nearly thirteen years of being apart, your son Gabriel was kidnapped and you all were nearly killed by your former lover." She said.

"So you know what has transpired?" I asked.

"Yes I do. Your dear Erik explained it to me this morning once he had figured it out. However I expected something as my daughter Meg was getting ready of ballet practice this morning," explained Antoinette. I remember her telling me about Meg, he and her lat husband Jules' only child. She was a rising star ballerina before she had met and married a young wealthy baron. "Of couse Christine was with her as well so that was also a big hint."

"Christine?" I asked. Giry all of a sudden looked as though she had said something she was not suppose to say. "Christine Daae?"

"Yes, I am afraid so," sighed Antoinette, "You know about her?"

"Yes" I stated. I knew the whole story, Erik had explained the whole thing to me after I had agreed to marry him, after I had figured out that he was the famed Phantom of the Opera.

"So you know how he felt about her?" questioned Antoinette. I nodded, I must have looked crestfallen for she added, 'Do not worry child. Erik has you this time. Why should he chase after a girl who will just break his heart when he has someone who has already mended it."

"Evangeline!" said an excited male voice from the far side of the room. We turned to see Philippe, his top hat in his hand walking towards us, a wide smile on his face.

"Philippe." I said. Antoinette gave me a look, I whispered to her, "I met him this morning on my way here."

Philippe came to a stop in front of us, introduced himself to Antoinette who was staring at him as though he was a creature from outer space. He did not seem to notice, all of his attention was directed at me. "You are still here?" he asked.

"Yes, my friend and I went for a picnic by the river," I said, "he had to return to work though. What are you still doing here?"

"My meeting with Monsieur Lefévre went longer than expected." He explained, "Are you on your way home?"

"Yes, I am. But my friend Madame Giry here, has already agreed to escort me home," I said remembering his offer from earlier.

"Oh," said Philippe, "Perhaps I could help escort you home, then make sure that the Madame gets back safely."

"That will not be necessary Monsieur le Comte," said Antoinette.

Comte? Philippe never mentioned that he was a Comte. Then it hit me, de Chagny, of the oldest royal families that remained from the days before the revolution. I felt stupid and ashamed; this meant that he was a relative of Raoul, the man who Erik hated beyond belief. Though why he still hated him I was unsure, after all without Raoul taking Christine, Erik would have never met me.

"But Madam, I insist." Urged Philippe.

"I am sorry Philippe." I said, "Perhaps some other time?"

Philippe's smile disappeared , "Oh, alright." He placed his hat on his head before bidding us farewell.

"He seems to be quite enamored with you," suggested Antoinette coming with me towards the door.

"I suppose," I said shrugging, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach, "But please do not let Erik know, you know how…possessive he can be."

"You have my word," promised Antoinette.

**REVIEWS?**

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait there folks. Now just to explain something here… as many of you know for this story I am writing it out into a notebook first before I type it all out, so if it takes awhile between chapters it just means that I have either been really busy or have writers block or both. Sorry if that seemed rantish. A few brief explanations here… 1. Philippe was at a meeting with Mr. Lefévre. 2. Evangeline did not put the whole de Chagny together at first because well if you were helped of the ground would you care at that moment about his family? 3. I put a slight joke in here about Boquet..see if you can find it I am curious. And finally 4. Another original Leroux reference! Can you point it out? Oh before I forget 5. Yes I forgot to tell you right from the get go that Evangeline knew about the whole Christine incident, I mean by my time line at that time she would be living in Paris around time so she would have heard of it…. Till next time folks.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Insecurities

Chapter 5-Insecurity

**** Erik's POV ****

"Maestro?" asked the female voice again. My heart was somewhere in between stopping completely and running like a race horse. I opened a small hole in the wall and peeped through.

Inside was a young woman of perhaps 21 years of age. Her features matching the ones I saw on the mannequin this morning. Seeing her made my heart feel even worse.

"Angel?" Christine asked again as though she could sense that I was there behind the walls. It was then I realized that she was looking around the room for me…She was waiting for me to answer her.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You're here," said Christine happily, continuing to look around the room for the source of my voice, "I was afraid that you were not coming today."

"Why?" I asked. Something in the back of my brain was telling me to be quiet, telling me not to answer her. But it was a small voice that was being over powered by a much more powerful voice. This louder voice told me to keep going.

"Did you forget Maestro?" Christine questioned, "That is so unlike you."

"Of course I did not forget," I lied, "However could you still tell me?"

A playful smile came upon her face, as though this was a game, "You meet me every afternoon at three in this room and help me to perfect my singing."

Our music of course! How could I forget that? This was before that dreadful Raoul took my Christine from me. Just then the small voice seemed to gain volume and I was able to clarify what it was saying to me. 'Stop this right now! Tell Christine right now that you can no longer be her tutor. You have Evangeline now; there is no need for you to have Christine anymore!'

I still did not listen to the voice, "It is three-thirty now. I was worried that you were not coming today," finished Christine.

"I am sorry Christine. I had another matter to attend to." I said, "Perhaps you would like to begin your lesson now?"

"Yes please." Replied Christine.

"Then begin with your scales and we shall go from there." I said.

Hearing Christine sing again was amazing. It made me feel as though she had never left me, that she loved me. She was slouching a bit, but other than that she was perfect. Suddenly Christine stopped singing.

"Maestro?" asked Christine. It was nearing four-thirty now, she would have to leave in order to prepare for tonight's show.

"Yes Christine?" I answered.

"Are you not going to tell me how I am doing?" said Christine.

"You were doing wonderfully Christine," I said, "Any day now you shall be a star of the opera"

Christine's cheeks turned bright pink, "I doubt I am ready for that."

"Oh but you are Christine," I urged. That truly was Christine's fault, she was always doubting herself.

"But Madame Carlotta…" muttered Christine.

"She shall have to learn that she must step aside. Let someone with real talent step up." I said knowingly. If only I could tell her that by the end of the week Christine and her voice will get the recognition they deserved.

"Do you truly believe that I have real talent?" questioned Christine insecurity in every single word.

"If you did not, then why would I, your angel of music, come to teach you?" I said.

"I suppose you are correct." Said Christine.

It was pushing four-forty now according to the clock on the wall, if Christine did not leave soon she would be late and have to deal with the fury of Antoinette Giry. A fate that I wished upon no one.

"Christine, I believe it is best if we end our lesson for the day." I stated, "You do not want to be late for the performance."

"Will you be watching tonight?" she asked quickly.

"I am always watching." I said.

"Then good-bye for now," said Christine before making her way across the room.

"Good-bye Christine." I said watching her as she left the room.

I turned to leave only to come face to face with an annoyed Antoinette Giry. Although it was dark, her eyes glared straight at me. Her arms were crossed, she held her cane straight down tapping it on the ground.

"Hello Erik," she said.

"Evening," I said, "To what do I owe the honor of you coming down to my world."

"I heard you had a picnic by the underground river this afternoon," said Giry avoiding my question.

"Yes with Evangeline, she had come looking for…" I started.

"I know," Interrupted Giry.

"Don't you have some ballerinas to attend to?" I asked.

"They can wait," replied Giry, the tapping of her cane became harder.

"Why are you down here," I asked again.

"Oh just wondering," said Giry, she paused, "Why are you near Christine again?"

"You see, I was on my way home after mine and Evangeline's picnic, when I heard Christine call out for me. She was her for her lessons you see…" I explained.

"Yes, I realize that," stated Giry coldly, "Erik, what I mean is, why are you still expressing feelings for Christine? She already broke your hear once, let her go before she does it again."

"But she will not do that this time around," I said, "Besides I do not have feelings for her still. I have Evangeline now, I have no reason to have feelings for Christine."

Madame Giry raised her brow, "Really? Then why did you not tell Christine that you can no longer be her tutor?"

"It is only until she is discovered at the end of the week," I explained, "Also I do not see any reason why I should stop before that."

"Evangeline is the reason why you should stop Erik," explained Giry, "You do not know how she will feel about the situation. Remember that it is because of Evangeline that you have been given this second chance of life in the first place."

"I am sure she will not mind." I said.

"You do not know that," sighed Giry, "Besides given the circumstances, you should make sure that Evangeline know that she is yours, the only one you have feelings towards."

"Why? What do you mean?" I questioned my interest being peaked.

"She told me not to tell you this but…There is this Comte…although they have just met today, he seems to be quite enamored with her," Giry explained, "I believe it is best that you assure Evangeline of your feelings towards her, before the Comte has a chance to take her."

"I will not lose her….Besides Evangeline would never do that to me." I stated. A Comte? The man with her this morning? It suddenly hit me why the man looked familiar, he looked like that blasted Raoul. This Comte had to be his older brother or something, he looked too young to be his father. Why is it my luck that the members of the de Chagny family fall for the women I love? "Evangeline loves me and I love her."

"I am not disagreeing with you Erik. But the way you talked to Christine…" said Giry. I am Christine's tutor should I not encourage her? "Erik, it is just that I do not want either of your hearts to be torn in two, not again."

"Then you have no need to worry," I said, 'Comte or no Comte, Christine or no Christine, I will not lose Evangeline."

Giry took a deep breath, "I hope for your sake you are right."

"Do not worry Madame, of course I am right," I assured her. Though now I was not only trying to assure Giry, I was also trying to assure myself.

**REVIEWS!**

_**A/N: In honor of the two year anniversary of this story (this story's prequel THE PHANTOM), I give to you chapter 5. I am really proud of this chapter. I made Christine older than she is in the movie (of which this story is based) and yes that makes her older than Evangeline. What do you think everyone? Does Erik still have feelings for Christine?! Will this ruin his relationship with Evangeline? Should he give up on being Christine's tutor? And how will Evangeline feel about this situation? Till next time dear readers, till next time…OH AND HAPPY ERIK DAY! **_

_**P.S: For some fan art based on my story please visit my page on DeviantArt, my name is GreekMythFan7 over there as well. **_


	6. Chapter 6: Arrivals and Introductions

Chapter 6

**** Evangeline's POV ****

That night I slept soundly which given the day I had, was surprising. When I work up, I felt rejuvenated as though I had been sleeping for years. After breakfast I went up stairs to join Pépére in his art room.

He was already working on his painting; he had just started on it with only a few lines on the paper. His mask was off, sleeves rolled up past his elbows revealing thin arms with some veins showing, paint already covered his hands somehow.

"Are you joining your Mémé and I for our outing in the park?" asked Pépére as I walked across the room.

I sat down on my chair by the window, picked up a nearby pad of paper, grabbed a pen and began to sketch. "Yes," I said, "Why do you ask?"

"I assumed you were going to see that Erik person again today." Explained Pépére

I had thought about going and visiting Erik again today, but I had decided against it. After all I did not want to draw attention to myself and that incident with that stage hand had really disturbed me. Perhaps I should send Antoinette a letter to hand to Erik explaining my situation. "I go out one day, and you assume that I will never want to spend time with you and Mémé again." I said.

He let out a chuckle, "At my age Angel, I can only assume that sort of thing." Angel, his pet name for me, he had been calling me that since before I can even remember. Neither Claude, Robert, or Pierre had a name like that. I suppose that this would be another bonus of reliving life, I would be able to hear Pépére call me that again. "Do you remember what time you brother is suppose to arrive?"

Pierre, the youngest of my older brothers, he was only two years my senior. It was said that we had been attached at the hip when we were children, although I could not really remember if this was true but given how close Pierre and I were now I could only assume that it was true. Up on till recently he had been a member of the guard, up fighting the Prussians, until his accident a few months back. The family had all agreed that given his situation it would be best if he came to live with Pépére, Mémé and I.

"I believe he is suppose to arrive at around eleven." I replied.

"Good, he'll be here in time for lunch and be able to join us on our outing to the park." Said Pépére.

"Evangeline!" I heard Mémé call from downstairs.

I put down my sketch pad and got up from my chair, leaving the room I went to the top of the stairs. "Yes Mémé?"

"Can you come down here please? You have a visitor," she said.

"I will be down in a moment." I said. A visitor? Who could it be?

I walked downstairs, Mémé stood next to my visitor whose back was turned towards me. "Ah here she is," said Mémé. My visitor turned and it took all my effort not to gasp aloud.

He held a bouquet of white flowers in his hands, his hair slicked back, a black fedora was placed under his arm. I blinked a few times, no I was not imagining this. It was Erik but yet it wasn't Erik. His face was perfect, not a deformity to speak of, in fact the only part of his deformity that showed was his mismatched colored eyes.

I was speechless, words came to mind of course but they seemed to get lost on their way to my mouth. "Good-day Evangeline," said Erik, by the look in his eyes I could tell that he was amused by my bewilderment.

"Hello Erik." I managed to say.

"I hope you do not mind, but I thought that I would be the one to pay a visit today." Said Erik.

"No, I do not mind," I said. I indicated towards the flowers, "Are those for me?"

"No they are not," said Erik, he handed the flowers to Mémé; "They are for your grandmother."

"Oh, why thank-you Monsieur. I'll will go put these in the other room," said Mémé taking the flowers in hand and walking out towards the sitting room, leaving me and Erik alone in the entrance way.

Erik took his fedora out from under his arm, "This is for you." He pulled out a single red rose from the hat. I gently took the flower from his hand. Erik then bent down to my height and kissed me on the forehead. "Surprised?"

"Surprised? By what, you being here or the face?" I asked.

"Both," said Erik. I walked all around him looking for some type of line or string; this was obviously a makeup or mask of some kind. But there was nothing to be found.

I stopped in back of him, facing the stairs, he turned towards me cause his back to face the stairs. "How did you do this?" I asked indicating to his face.

"I was up all night working on this. It is just some leather that I molded perfectly to fit my face covered with some make up to make it seem like natural skin." Explained Erik, "Do you like it?"

"Eh, I do not know," I answered, "I suppose it may take some getting use to."

"You do not like it?" asked Erik

"No, no I do not." I admitted.

Erik sighed, "Cannot say that I did not try. I promise then, whenever it is just you and me this comes off."

"Thank heavens." I said. Just then, there was a creak from upstairs followed by the sound of descending footsteps.

**** Erik's POV ****

When I heard the footsteps, I turned around to face the stairs. What happened next made me feel like a great big hypocrite.

"Erik, this is Pépére. Pépére, this is Erik," said Evangeline.

Pépére stuck out a boney hand, "Gabriel Bernard."

I could not help but to sate as I shook his hand and introduced myself. The man was very thin, more of a skeleton frame with skin and cloth attached, he wore a gray mask that went down to just past his nose and a piece of cloth covered his mouth.

"Please do not stare." Said Gabriel sternly.

"Yes sir," I said looked away.

"Why won't you look me in the eyes boy?" asked Gabriel

"Sorry sir," I said. I looked him straight in his golden eyes which seemed to glow from within his mask. This was the man who Evangeline named our son after?

"Pépére, please be nice," pleaded Evangeline.

"I am being nice," said Gabriel, his eyes narrowed, I caught him slightly nod his head, "Come, join me in the other room." He turned and walked into the sitting room.

When he was out of earshot I whispered to Evangeline, "I do not mean to pry but why does your grandfather wear a mask."

"It is a sensitive subject," answered Evangeline, she sounded hurt, "You are not the only one who is deformed in this world Erik."

Right there and then I realized how harsh my question must have sounded to her. Here I was making an effort to ensure Evangeline that I love only her and instead I insult her grandfather.

Despite how I had just made her feel, she wrapped her arm around mine and escorted me into the sitting room. Gabriel sat in a chair in the corner, Evangeline's Mémé sat next to him her hand on his knee. Evangeline and I sat down on a small sofa across from them.

"What do you do for a living Monsieur Masque?" asked Gabriel still staring at me with his golden eyes.

"I am a music composer by trade," I explained, "But lately I have also been tutoring one off the chorus girls in the Opera."

"Ah the Opera!" exclaimed Mémé, "You must hear the most lovely music"

"Yes I do, and someday I hope to maybe hear my own works performed upon that stage one day." I said.

"Perhaps we could put in a good word for you with the new owners. My son's brother in law is one of them." Said Mémé.

"Thank-you, I would really like that Mrs. Bernard," I said.

"Call me Maria." She said.

"I would not resort to familiarities yet my dear." Gabriel remarked.

There was a rap from the door in the entrance hall, "I'll get it," said Maria getting up from her chair.

"I'll go with you Mémé," said Evangeline also getting up from her spot. They left me alone with Gabriel.

"You have a familiar face…Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked suddenly.

"No, I do not believe so sir." I replied.

"Hmmm," said Gabriel, the tone in his voice changed, "Listen lad, do not take my harsh nature towards you to heart."

"What do you mean sir?" I asked.

"It is the fact that Evangeline is my only granddaughter and on top of that she is my youngest grandchild. I want to assure myself that the man who steals her heart, will not break it." He explained, "You understand?"

"Yes sir," I replied. Did this mean I have his approval? Evangeline said that it would be hard.

"Good." Said Gabriel, "Ah, there he is!"

I turned to the door, Maria and Evangeline had returned but with them was a young man. He had to be around 20 years old by the looks of him; he had Evangeline's eyes and hair color. The man looked a little worse for wear to say the least, he needed to trim or at least groom the beard that was growing and his left leg was completely missing from the knee down.

"Hello Pépére." The man said hobbling his way into the room, using a crutch to compensate for his missing leg. He came straight over to me and stuck out his hand. "Pierre Bernard."

I stood up to greet him, "Erik Masque." I had met Pierre one time before, after Evangeline and I had first wed. He seemed to me to be a fine gentleman.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Pierre taking my hand shaking it. "So you are courting my baby sister?"

"Yes." I said looking over at Evangeline.

"Good luck then," laughed Pierre, "She can really throw a punch."

"Oh trust me Pierre, Erik knows," replied Evangeline.

"That's my girl," said Gabriel.

There was more talking for a few minutes before Maria had us all go into the dining room. I sat down in between Evangeline and Pierre and was across from Gabriel. I ate very little, I did not know how this new mask would fare to me eating and I was not keen to showing Evangeline's family my deformity.

While we ate I could not help but to stare at Gabriel as he ate. With every bite he would slightly lift the fabric that covered his mouth, revealing a little of his face underneath. I wondered what he looked like, how horrible was his face, was he born deformed or had he been a victim of a burn? Was this what people thought when they saw me?

"I must say that was good." Said Pierre.

"Yes, it was delicious as always my dear," said Gabriel. I nodded in agreement as Evangeline got up and started to collect the dishes.

"It was nothing," said Maria passing Evangeline her plate. Evangeline collected the final few plates before going into the kitchen.

"We ought to get going to the park." Gabriel said, "The light will be perfect." He got up out of his chair and left.

"Do you care to join us Monsieur Masque?" asked Maria.

"Hold on," I answered pulling out my pocket watch. There was still two hours before I had to be back for Christine's lessons. "Yes, I should have some time before I have to go to work."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Maria, she came over to Evangeline who had just reentered the room and said, "I like him. You should keep a hold on him." Before leaving the room.

I helped Pierre out of his chair, "Thank-you." He grabbed his crutch and followed Maria out of the room.

Evangeline came over to me, "You have scheduled times for causing mischief around the Opera?"

"No. It is just…"I began. Should I tell her that I was giving Christine her singing lessons?

"Just what?" Evangeline questioned.

"I have to go give Christine her singing lessons," I admitted.

"Oh," sighed Evangeline sadly.

"I do not have feelings for her," I said, "I love you and only you." My arms found their way around her waist pulling her in close. I went to kiss her but she pulled away.

"I am sorry, not now." She said. It occurred to me that this was the first time that I said I love you without her saying it back to me.

"Alright" I said. She walked away from me and I followed. I thought on how I could assure her that I had feelings only for her.

**REVIEWS?**

_**A/N: Longest**_** Chapter yet! I think you can literally hear the gear shifts in this chapter. **_**Now a brief note, I am having Erik be a hypocrite towards Gabriel 's(Pépére)mask because I believe that he would not have a lot of experience with others with a deformity Before I get yelled at about this I would like to say this, yes Erik has a mask that makes him look normal. But I would like to point out that he IS suppose to have a mask like that according to Leroux. And look at it this way in away Evangeline has a non-deformed (insert name of your favorite Phantom) in her house, I personally imagine Gerard Butler or Ramin Karimloo. To clear something up, keep in mind readers (especially ones that did not read my FanFic THE PHANTOM) that this is a sequel, where Erik and Evangeline are sent back in time to relive their lives. To end this Author's Note I would like to say that I have chapter 7 already done as well and that it should be up in a few days!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Stubborn

Chapter 7

**** Evangeline's POV ****

How could he, how could he say that to me? He tells me that he will have to leave to give Christine Daae her singing lessons, and then assures me that he has no feelings for her. Erik would not have to assure me if he truly did not still have feelings for Christine in the first place.

Was this all this was? Coming to visit me at home, meeting my family, was it all just his way to prove to me that he loves only me? If he wanted to do that he would have started by arriving in that white porcelain mask of his instead of that cover-up. Had I not always told him that I did not care about what he looked like, I mean yes he probably thought that it would be the best since he was meeting new people. But these people were my family, if they saw that I accepted Erik than they too would accept him, not to mention that because of my Pépére we were already accepting to those who were born different.

Despite how I felt on the inside, I walked close to Erik. Pierre was chosen by my grandparents to be our chaperone as we walked to the park, walking on the other side of me. Personally I was glad to have my brother so close, because if I started to cry due to my clashing emotions, at this point I would rather cry on Pierre's shoulder than Erik's.

Erik and I did not even talk to each other on the way to the park; in fact we barely even gave each other a glance. My brother on the other hand, talked to me all the way there. Though, he could have found a better subject to talk about in my opinion.

"So how long have you been seeing Monsieur Masque?" asked Pierre.

"You could say, we have been seeing each other for a while." I answered.

"I see," said Pierre, "Does he treat you well?"

"Usually," I said. Erik looked over at me, obviously he could not remember the times he made me feel stupid by correcting me and he was also unknown to him how he had made me feel just earlier today.

"Do I need to whack him?" asked Pierre quickly, "Because I will if you need me to."

"No, that will not be necessary." I stated. I added inwardly, well not yet at least.

When we reached the park, my family settled in like we usually did. Pépére set up his easel in the direction of the river, Mémé sat down on a nearby bench, and Pierre sat down next to Mémé. I sat down on a bench a little ways away from the rest, Erik sat next to unsure of what to do.

We sat on opposite sides of the bench. It was awkward of course, to think that yesterday we seemed so close, now any passerby could assume that we had just met each other or were complete strangers. The silence was naturally horrifying, mixed with how I felt on the inside made it even worse.

"I am sorry," said Erik breaking the silence.

"Huh?" I questioned

"I said, I am sorry." Said Erik, "I should have not mentioned…her"

"You should not have mentioned her…at all," I agreed.

"I realize that," he said moving himself closer. "But what I said is true, I really do love you,"

"I know you do Erik," I said inching myself closer.

"I just wanted you to know," he explained, "I do not want to keep secrets from you."

"Erik, I understand." I said, "I put most of your idiocy off to your lifestyle."

"My lifestyle?" Erik questioned, "What do you mean?"

"You live alone under the Opera House." I explained, "You perform tricks and cause mischief for ballerinas and singers for your own personal amusement."

"It is amusing though." He defended.

"I am sure it is." I said, "The point is Erik, you do not get a lot of human interaction."

"Yes I do," he said, "I talk to Giry and I have you don't I?"

"Yes, you do have me." I agreed.

"Am I forgiven then," Erik asked hopefully.

"Not in the slightest." I answered.

"Oh come on!" he said, "Why not?"

"You really upset me earlier Erik," I said.

"And I said I was sorry," he stated, "Twice."

"That does not mean those feelings go away Erik!" I said.

"Well they should," he said, "Can't you just make them go away?"

"No, no I cannot." I said, "I would if I could but I can't."

"Why are you being so difficult?" asked Erik sternly.

"Me? Difficult? You…you…" I said.

"Marry me?" Erik said out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Marry me." He repeated.

"You think now is the best time to propose?" I questioned.

"Yes," he stated.

"Are you asking because you love me or do just want me to forgive you?" I asked.

"Both," replied Erik, "What is your answer?"

"No." I said.

"Why?" asked Erik angrily.

"One you are asking me while we are fighting. Two you are only asking me to get me to be quiet," I said raising a finger for each, "And third you still have feelings for Christine and you know it!"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself woman. I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR CHRISTINE ANYMORE!" he yelled, fractions of a second later I felt his hand hit my face.

My family's heads turned towards us. Mémé's hands covered her mouth, Pierre went to go grab his crutch to lift himself off of the bench, and the look in Pépére's eyes was downright murderous.

"You would not have to keep saying that if it was true." I stated, trying my best to ignore the throbbing on my cheek.

"You…You," Erik stuttered.

"Just go Erik," I said, feeling the tears well up in my eyes, "Before you say something that you will regret."

"Fine then." He said getting up from the bench.

As he walked away, I felt the hot tears stream down my face. Pierre hobbled his way as quick as he could to get over to me, Pépére followed close behind him. When they reached me Pierre say down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. Pépére on the other hand remained standing screaming some very choice words at Erik who just continued to walk away.

**REVIEWS?**

_**A/N: Considerly shorter than the others, but man can I put a lot in so few words. Can you blame Evangeline for being upset about this situation. Now before you all attack me saying how Erik would never do something like this I got one thing to say. Yes, yes he would as he is deformed not just physically but mentally and emotionally (it is why we love him so much…I guess). Does this spell curtains for our love birds? Keep in mind that we are not even into the events of the movie/show yet. On a clever side of me note, back in chapter 7 of my fic THE PHANTOM, Erik also proposed to Evangeline. To leave you with it may be awhile till the next chapter due to finals and I want to get some work done on my POTC fic. **_


	8. Chapter 8: Conflicting Emotions

Chapter 8

**** Erik's POV ****

Damn that woman, I said to myself as I walked away. Why does she have to be so emotional about this? Had I not done everything to prove my love for her? I proposed to her, how much more did I have to do before for she believed me?

Then I thought about how hurt Evangeline sounded. How she seemed disappointed in my new mask that made me look like a normal man. I hit her…how was that showing her that I love her? Oh dear god, I did it in front of her family too, they would never accept me. Maybe I should turn around and go back right now, get on my hands and apologize ask for the forgiveness that I now realized that I did not even deserve in the slightest.

I looked back without stopping; Evangeline's face was buried in her hands…had I made her cry? Her brother's arms were around her in a comforting embrace; her grandfather I could hear was throwing some quite colorful language at me.

Perhaps it would be best if I let her…and her family, cool off for a few days. Though why should I, she had provoked me in the first place, right. Yes she did, so she should apologize to me first! But did that justify my hitting her…no it did not.

Why did I do this, why did I always let me anger get the best of me? This was not even the first time I had hit her in the time that we had been together. If I love her why did I do this to her…how did she stay in love with me after all I put her through? What did I offer her to have her love me in the first place?

_Erik: She looks for sympathy, I give her sorrow. She asks for honesty, I've none to borrow. She needs my tender kiss, she begs it off me. I give her ugliness. Why does she love me?_

_She'll yearn for higher things, things I can't give her. The rush that music brings, I can't deliver.__  
__And even when she sings, and soars above me, I try to clip her wings. Why does she love me?_

_She wants the man I was, a husband and father. At least, I think she does. She needn't bother. Beneath this mask I wear, there's nothing of me! Just horror, shame, despair, why does she love me?___

Did Evangeline even love me…any more…at all? After all we had only known each other for less than a day when we first said it to each other. Were we even in love in the first place? Why was I even thinking about this? At this moment, I did not need thoughts like this. Something Evangeline said must be resonating…but what?

I thought back to our conversation. 'You would not have to keep saying that if it was true', that's it now what did she mean by that? In context she meant denying my feelings for Christine. I did not have lingering feelings for Christine…right?

Maybe I did still care for Christine…a little…a lot…my love for her was it truly gone? Dwelling on it for a few moments I came up with the conclusion that I had been suppressing. I still love Christine Daae, I had never stopped. Perhaps that was all my feelings for were, just me releasing feelings that I was too afraid to show Christine. No my feelings for Evangeline were true, but so were my feelings for Christine.

It is all for the best, I told myself as I sneaked back underground, that I just forget those feelings for Christine. What did she ever do for me? Break my heart, leave me to the mercy of a mob, after all I did for her she would not love me back.

Or perhaps Christine did love me, maybe more than that blasted Raoul. After all she only ran into his arms was because I had frightened her with the murder of Joseph Boquet. But I had not killed him this time around…yet. Perhaps I should take this opportunity to win Christine over once and for all, before Raoul had a chance to.

I went as quickly as I could to my space behind the walls of the music room and waited for Christine to arrive for her lesson. At five minutes after three, Christine walked through the door.

"Good afternoon Christine." I said.

"I am terribly sorry Maestro. I did not mean to be late." She said quickly, "I lost track of the time."

"It is alright Christine," I replied.

"Are you sure? You sound upset," questioned Christine.

"I am a little upset, but it has nothing to do with you my dear." I said.

"Oh," she sighed, "Shall we begin now?"

"No," I said, "For you see, I can no longer teach you."

"Why?" asked Christine, "Is it something that I have done."

"Yes. You see you are perfect, there is nothing more that I can teach you." I explained.

"But what if it is just a fluke, what if I am not ready to sing without you?" she asked fearfully, "Will I ever be able to hear you again?"

"Only on one condition." I said, here it goes…

"Yes?" asked Christine.

"Christine, in order for you to hear me again, you must love me?" I said.

"How can you talk like that?" she asked taken aback, "When you know that I sing only for you?"

"So you do love me?" I asked.

"How? You are nothing more than a voice, and angel sent to me by my father." She said.

"What if I was not just a voice, what if I was a man of flesh and blood?" I asked. I open the hidden door into the room and walked in the music room. Christine stared at me in disbelief, I could not help but to be happy that I had my new leather mask on. "So do you love me?" I asked again.

"No, no I do not," she said, her eyes showing the shock of me being flesh and blood instead of a bodiless voice. "You see Maestro, my heart was stolen many years ago when I was just a small girl, by a boy who ran into the sea to fetch my scarf.

"I see," I said. So she had always been in love with the viscount, all my efforts would have been fruit less, not matter what I did. "You are to tell no one of what you have seen understand. You may go now."

"But Maestro…"pleaded Christine.

"Please just go." I said.

"Yes Maestro." Said Christine she walked out of the room.

I walked back behind the wall with a heavy heart. She never loved me, yet I love her. Maybe there was a way to make her fall in love with me? After all now that she knew that I was not just a voice an actual person. Yes it may work this time, though maybe this time when she saw me in my white mask I could ask her not to remove it. I wanted her to love me with my mask on before I showed her what I truly looked like.

I wanted Christine to love me…like Evangeline loved me. I had nearly forgotten, Evangeline the whole reason why I had this leather mask on in the first place. She already loves me or at least I think she does, she did not say it to me earlier. Hell, I did not even know if she even loved me in the first place. But I do love Evangeline, her smile, how she fell to the ground at random moments, how adorable she looked when she was angry or annoyed. However, I have admitted I am also still in love with Christine.

Could I bear the decision of having to choose between them? Was I willing to lose one for the other? Would it even have to come down to that? Evangeline…Christine…Evangeline…Christine…Evangeli ne….

**REVIEWS!?**

_**A/N: Well an interesting chapter I must say. It was written intentionally to be read confusingly, as I wanted to try and grasp the though process that I think is going though Erik's head. We have our first song ladies and gentlemen! It is "Why Does She Love Me" from Andrew Lloyd Webber's Love Never Dies. I have reworked some of the lyrics and for the record Erik is not singing this out loud as he walks through the streets of Paris, it is more of an inner monologue done in song. Also in this chapter I reworked an actual conversation between Erik and Christine that I found in my copy of the original novel. Next Chapter will be Evangeline centric…it is already in the works, (may be awhile as I have essays to write). Who do you think Erik should choose (I am curious), personally I am doing some self hurt by writing this… Not only am I a Erik + Christine Shipper, but also a Christine + Raoul Shipper, and on top of that I am an Erik + OC Shipper. So much drama yet we still are not into the main story. **_


	9. Chapter 9: Bedside Chat

Chapter 9

**** Evangeline's POV ****

Hours had passed since we had left the park, yet my eyes were still red and puffy from crying. I was sitting on my bed staring at my window, watching as rain hit the panes. Despite that fight we had, I wished that Erik would come in through the window. Of course, I was still mad at him for what he said and did, I would have probably hit him back until my hand hurt, but he was still Erik and I love him.

I suppose I had loved him ever since the first time that I had met him. It was one of the few times that I can honestly be thankful for my clumsiness. His mask with those discolored eyes added an air of mystery that I just adored. Sure I said that I loved him without even really knowing him, but even if those words were false at the time I did grow to truly love him.

Was I really going to let those feelings die because we had a fight? No, after all we had fights like that before, he had hit me before, but we were always alright in the end. Suddenly I shot up straight in my bed, earlier when Erik had told me he loved me I did not say it back, I had never done that to him before.

I got up from my bed and walked over to the window. How could I do that to him? No wonder he felt as though he needed to assure me of his love. What should I care if he still had feelings for Christine? That never changed our relationship in the past.

I wrapped my arms around myself, wishing that they were Erik's, pretending that he was here. If he was I would envelope him in a hug tell him that I love him, that I did not care if he still had feelings for Christine…Maybe not the last one. I would not accept his proposal, but at least I could give him real reasons that I truly meant instead of the ones I had come up with on the spot in anger.

There was a rap at my bedroom door, without even turning away from the window I said, "Come in." The door creaked open and was followed by the sound of light footsteps as they crossed the room.

"I brought you some tea dear," said Mémé's voice from behind me.

"Thank-you, you can leave it on the bedside table." I said still looking out at the rain. I heard the sound of a soft clink as the tea cup was placed down.

"Evangeline, sweetheart?" asked Mémé, "I already know the answer, but are you alright?"

"No," I replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No," I replied. Mémé ignored my answer and came over to me; she unwrapped my arms and led me back to my bed. She sat me down on the edge of my bed before walking back to the window to draw the curtains.

"Now come on, let it out," she said sitting down next to me. "You do not want to keep thoughts in your head; if you do they can destroy you from the inside."

I rested my head on her shoulder, like with my mother I felt comfortable talking to Mémé about anything. I knew that she was right and that if I was to talk to anyone about this then Mémé was the best person to talk to. She had lost her brother Henri, to suicide when my father was 18 years old. From what I heard that year had been really hard on her. In that year alone her niece and her husband were killed during the June Rebellion, then her brother threw himself into the Seine just hours later, and to top it all off her sister-in-law died a few weeks later. According to Pépére, Mémé had fallen in to such a deep depression that he feared that he would lose her.

"Mémé, I just do not know what to do." I sighed, "I feel so angry on top of all this sadness."

"I understand my dear," she said, "But you cannot allow yourself to wallow in it."

"I know, but I cannot help it Mémé," I said, "Erik and I…"

"Shush," said Mémé kissing the top of my head, "The best thing you can do for yourself now is to not mention him."

"Mémé, I love him." I said.

"No, you do not," said Mémé, "You just think you do dear. Besides you have only known him for a week."

I wished I could tell her the truth. How Erik and I had been married for nearly two years before being separated for almost thirteen years thinking that the other was dead, only to be reunited and given a chance to relive our lives by a stranger. But no if I told her that I would probably be admitted to an asylum.

"He proposed to me today." I said, "I said no though?"

"Trying to rush things isn't he?" she stated, "Did he do this before or after he hit you?"

"Before." I replied.

"He must be use to getting his way, if hitting you is how he takes rejection," said Mémé, "You did the right thing my dear. That is no reason to be upset."

"That is not the reason why I am upset," I explained, "I feel like I should apologize to him."

"No, he should be apologizing to you," stated Mémé, "He hurt you more than you hurt him."

"But…" I said, "He probably will not apologize, Erik he…he has social issues."

"That is no excuse," said Mémé, "Just because he has social issues does not mean he should not apologize. Take your Pépére for example, took him nearly five weeks after the event but he apologized for accidently hitting me during one of our fights."

"Are you saying I should wait five weeks for an apology?" I questioned.

"No," answered Mémé, "I am just saying that give him some time…he'll apologize."

"Why are you defending him?" I asked curiously.

"I told you earlier. I like him," she said, "Not to mention, he looks familiar."

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"Oh it is probably nothing, something having to do with my age." She said. Mémé got up from the bed, "Now get some sleep. Do not forget to drink your tea."

She left the room and I was once again left alone with only my thoughts to keep me company. I got up and went over to the bed side table, picking up the tea cup. The tea was cold now, but it still did the trick of helping me relax.

I laid down on my pillow, looking around the room a few times before I doused the light in my bedside lamp. Flipping on to my side I closed my eyes, trying my best to clear my head of all thought. The rain continued to splatter against the window. Within what fell like a few minutes, I was asleep.

**REVIEWS?**

_**A/N: Like with the last chapter I wanted to show how the character is feeling due to the situation, though this time it is Evangeline's thoughts. I also wanted to further show what type of relationship Evangeline has with her grandparents. Actually Evangeline's relationship with her Mémé is based off the one I had with my grandmother (minus the back story). I had originally wanted to put a song in this chapter but decided against it. I put a few hints on who Mémé's brother Henri was, if you would like some further info I have a Bernard Family Tree on my DA page. Next chapter is the start of events that match up to the show/movie, as a result the chapters may be getting longer. Now for a question to have you think over until the next chapter, I have mentioned twice by now that both of Evangeline's grandparents think Erik looks familiar…do you have any ideas why…for the record will not be revealed for awhile? End A/N.**_


	10. Chapter 10: The New Managers

_**I can finally do this…..GENTLEMEN! x Overture Plays x Enjoy!**_

Chapter 10

**** Evangeline's POV ****

It was Thursday, two days since I had last seen Erik. After thinking it over I had decided that I would go see him today. We had two days to cool off, if we could not be civil to each other by now…well at least I could ask him if he was still coming over to dinner tomorrow night and we could try again then.

I was waiting outside of the Opera House waiting for my Uncle Richard to arrive. Today would be his first day as co-owner of the Opera along with his friend Gilles Andre. I had figured that it would be the best time to try to see Erik without causing too much suspicion.

A carriage arrived within a few minutes. The door opened and Uncle Richard and Andre stepped out, each with an expression of excitement and pride. They were dressed in some of their bests wanting to make a good impression. Uncle Richard wore a top hat over his graying dark hair, his mustache was combed so that it curled up, Andre's gray hair was still a bush upon his head even though there were signs that it had been combed his small beard had been trimmed.

"Uncle Richard!" I called out walking over to them.

"Isn't this a nice surprise," exclaimed Uncle Richard, "Gilles, you remember my niece Evangeline?"

"Of course I do. It is a pleasure to see you again." Said Monsieur Andre.

"It is a pleasure to see you too." I said.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" asked Uncle Richard.

"Can't a girl come see her Uncle?" I asked innocently.

"Good try, but you are my sister's daughter and if you are anything like her you are up to something." Said Uncle Richard.

"I was wondering if I could join you today." I admitted.

"Why?" questioned Uncle Richard

"I want to visit a friend of mine…Antoinette Giry." I lied, "She is the ballet mistress."

"It is fine by me," said Uncle Richard, "Do you mind Gilles?"

"No, not at all." Answered Andre.

I followed them inside; we were met by an older gentleman at the door. He had gray with a matching mustache. The man introduced himself as Monsieur Lefévre, the retiring manager of the Opera House. Monsieur Lefévre escorted us in and gave us a tour of the Opera House; I could not believe how busy everything was. I could not see how Erik could go around without being caught with all these people about. We ended up in the atrium where there was a dress rehearsal in progress for tonight's show,

_Carlotta: The Trophy, from our saviors, from our saviors. From the enslaving force, of Rome!_

_Female Chorus: With feasting and dancing and song. Tonight in celebration, we greet the victorious throng. Returned to bring salvation!_

_Male Chorus: The trumpets of Carthage resound. Hear, Romans, now and tremble. Hark to our step on the ground._

_All: Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_

_Piangi: Sad to return to find the land we love, Threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp._

The conductor stopped everyone with a few taps of his baton, "Gentlemen, Gentlemen. Monsieur Piangi it is ROME, not Roma." He scolded.

A plumper gentleman with brown hair and a thin beard spoke up, "Rome, Rome is very hard for me I am from Italia." A woman I recognized shook her head obviously annoyed, she was none other than Carlotta, it was a change to not see her in pink.

Lefévre led us on stage explaining things as we walked, "Rehearsals are under way for a new production of Chalumeau's Hannibal.

"Monsieur Lefévre, I am rehearsing." Said the conductor.

"Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry…," said Lefévre in an apologetic tone, "Ladies and Gentleman, please, if I could have your attention?

Every eye in the house turned towards us, I suddenly felt very self conscious. From the other side of the backstage I could see two other well dressed gentlemen. One I recognized right away, Philippe whose face lit up when he caught sight of me, the other was no doubt his brother. He was perhaps 23 years old by the looks of him, with features similar to Philippe, but he seemed to have a more child like air to him and had shoulder length hair…this had to be Raoul.

"As you know, there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. " said Lefévre, "I can now tell you that these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire…Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre."

There was some polite applause from a few of the chorus members, Andre waved happily at them. None of the actors or chorus members seemed to pay attention to me, a fact I was quite happy about. "I am sure you have read of their recent fortune in the junk business," added Monsieur Lefévre.

"Scrap metal, actually," interrupted Andre. I could not help but to laugh a little, that was one of the things that me and my brothers were taught not to call Uncle Richard's and Andre's business junk. Even after many years we never could figure out what exactly they did, we just knew that it was not junk.

Philippe and Raoul began to walk forward, "And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patrons," began Uncle Richard.

"The Comte and Vicomte de Chagny," continued Andre. He added quietly to me Uncle, "I still can't believe we managed to get them. It is such a coup for us."

As the brothers stepped closer, I noticed that one of the dancer's eyes grew larger than the others. She looked to be in her early twenties with thick curly brown hair and dark brown eyes, her cheeks were turning bright red. The girl was talking to a blonde who seemed to be not much younger than myself.

Raoul looked back at the brown haired girl ever so slightly just enough so that it was not noticeable but still enough to show that he was distracted. Philippe on the other hand was anything but distracted, even though he seemed to look directly at me. His head was held high with a smile showing proudly upon his face. He took his eyes off me for a few moments and looked to his brother, he must have been told to say something. Philippe shook his head and looked back at me. "Our family is honored to support the arts, especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire." He said.

There was some more polite applause, was this all the people who work here do? Carlotta came over and presented her hand to Philippe, who took it but still looked at it like it was a foreign object, "Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta, our leading soprano for five seasons," said Lefévre. She bowed before Philippe as her entourage applauded. The plump man coughed loudly not wanting to be forgotten, "Signor Ulbaldo Piangi," added Lefévre.

"An honor," said Philippe, starting to nudge his brother in the side to get his attention, "I believe we are keeping you from your rehearsal. My brother and I will be here this evening to share in your great triumph. My apologies."

"Thank you, Monsieur." Said Reyer as Raoul and Philippe walked away.

Suddenly Philippe came scurrying back over to me; he grabbed my hand and took me along with him. I looked back at my Uncle with pleading eyes to tell the Comte to leave me here, he seemed to not notice. I then looked to Antoinette who nearly came to my rescue but was ambushed by my Uncle and Andre as the rehearsal resumed. Great, just what I needed…Erik could be looking out at this very moment and here I was getting dragged away by a man.

Raoul kept on going outside but Philippe took me over by the door. He let go of my hand, "Sorry about that," said Philippe, "I realize that it is improper"

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I needed to talk with you," replied Philippe.

"About what," I said, "Wait on second never mind."

"But…" said Philippe.

"But nothing," I said, "Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to my Uncle."

"Your Uncle?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered, "Richard Firmin, one of the new owners."

"Will you be joining him tonight, for the performance?" Philippe questioned.

"No, I do not believe so." I replied, "Why?"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about," he explained, "I was wondering…."

I could tell where he was going with this, "Philippe I told you, I am already seeing someone." I said.

"I know," said Philippe, "But I am wondering if you could come to the gala with me tonight, as my guest…as my friend?"

"We are not friends Philippe," I said, "We know nothing of each other."

"I realize that," said Philippe, "I thought that this could be our chance to get to know each other. Unless you already have plans to with…um"

"Erik," I said, "That is actually why I am here, to see him. He works here."

"Which department?" asked Philippe.

"I am not sure actually," I lied, "Behind the scenes, that is all I know about it."

"I see." He said thoughtfully, "Does he have to work tonight?"

"Yes, I believe so." I said. What am I saying; it is the night of a performance. Erik would be in his private box watching the show in secret or causing mischief for the actors and stagehands. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, if he is working tonight then you can sit with me during the show," explained Philippe. I was about to protest but he added, "Then you can go see him afterwards."

"Philippe, I…" I began.

"No, I will not be taking no for an answer," he said quickly, cutting me off.

"But…" I began to say, there was a scream from the main stage. The first thing that came to mind was what did Erik do?

"I better be on my way. I shall see you tonight then, I will meet you outside the manager's box," said Philippe. He exited through the door leaving me all alone.

Just what I needed, here I was trying to go see Erik and what happens? Somehow get a date to the gala with a Comte. I started to make my way back to the stage to see what had happened. Just then from the corner of my eye I caught sight of a shadow, moving along the rafters above…Erik. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, before I moved away from my original path, and made my way upstairs to find Erik.

**REVIEWS!**

_**A/N: We are finally at the part of the story that parallels the actual play. I actually do not have much to say on this. I know that this is the second Evangeline POV chapter in a row…but I promise the next one is an Erik chapter. Philippe just cannot seem to get the message her can he, how will Erik react? I wanted to show Raoul in this chapter as having a more OMG is that Christine reaction now…before the who can it be can it be Christine, since in the original novel he recognizes her right off the bat. That's all for now folks. **_


	11. Chapter 11: The Catwalks

Chapter 11

**** Erik's POV ****

Opening night a very important night, in more ways than one. Tonight would be Christine's great triumph; tonight she shall dazzle all of Paris. This would be the night that she would take her rightful place as the lead soprano of the Opera. The very angels above will cry from the beauty and perfection of her voice. After tonight I will be done with her.

I had spent the last few days contemplating, thinking on this matter… I already knew that I could make it so Christine replaced the toad. But as soon as that was done I would take my leave of her, the Vicomte would pay her a visit tonight and whisk her away with his foppishness. With that over and done with I would be free to prove to Evangeline that I will love her and only her for the rest of my life.

I watched the rehearsal from high above, from the dark cat walks. Far from the eyes of stage hands, who were probably too drunk at this time to even realize that I was up here. Even from up here I could hear every word that was being said on the stage below.

The new managers, Firmin and Andre, were now watching the rehearsal, following Giry closely. Actually they were probable watching the ballerinas as they twirled around and pranced in their slave costumes.

_Chorus: Hannibal's Friends!_

_Carlotta: The trumpeting elephants sound,_

_All: Hear, Romans, now and tremble. Hark to their step on the ground, Hear the drums! Hannibal Comes!_

The music ended and not even two seconds later Carlotta began to complain, "All day! All they want is dancing." Of course all they wanted was dancing, I thought, with a toad like you on stage they needed some actual entertainment.

Lefévre came back over to the managers, "Well, the de Changys are very excited about tonight's gala."

Carlotta also made her way across the stage to them, "I hope he is as excited by dancing girls as your new managers…because I will not be singing!" That was the only true blue music to come out of that Diva's mouth. No, one ever took these threats seriously though, she would say them but always be back, sadly, "Get my doggy, bring my doggy. Bye-bye."

"What do we do?" asked Andre. Celebrate, you fool, cut your losses now and celebrate.

"Grovel," answered Lefevre simply, "Grovel, grovel."

"Right," said Andre, Firmin on the other hand seemed to roll his eyes as they walk over to the fuming Prima Dona.

"I'm going now. It is finished." Said Carlotta. Go on get going, no one is actually going to try and stop you, well at least not out of good taste anyway.

"World-renowned artist and great beauty." Said Firmin.

"Bella diva!" added Andre.

"Goddess of song." Stated Firmin. Gentlemen please just let her go…you can thank me for it later.

"Monsieur Reyer, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa… in Act 3 of Hannibal?" questioned Andre, "Perhaps the signora…"

"No! Because I have not my costume for Act 3, because somebody not finish it!" screamed Carlotta, "And I 'ate my 'at!"

Firmin was quick on his feet though, "Signora, as a personal favor, would you oblige us with a private rendition?" Do not encourage her, note to self when we are family make sure to help that man develop a sense of taste "Unless, of course, Monsieur Reyer objects."

Carlotta's tune changed, "If my managers command. Monsieur Reyer?"

"If my diva commands." Said Reyer.

"Yes, I do!" stated Carlotta, "Everybody, very quiet." The only one who should be silent here is you Madame.

"Monsieur, why exactly are you retiring?" questioned Andre to Lefévre.

"My health." Replied Lefévre…maybe I should join him on his retirement. Yes, I could take Evangeline away to the coast run away together, go to America or somewhere! No, I could not separate Evangeline from her family, besides I wanted them to accept me too and I had to make up for what I did the other day.

"I see," said Andre,

"You as well!" shouted Carlotta silencing the last of the chorus members.

"Signora?" asked Reyer ready to conduct.

"Maestro," said Carlotta taking a few sprites from her throat spray. The music began and the toad began to croak.

_Carlotta: Think of me, Think of me fondly. When we've said good bye…Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try…When you find that once again, You long to take your heart back…._

There was no way I saw going to stand here and let her murder that aria. I walked over to the rail and began to unravel the rope that kept one of the backdrops up…it worked last time…

_Carlotta: And be freeee….._

The backdrop came crashing down, Antoinette's daughter Marguerite screamed. I walked away from the rail retreating further in to the back reaches of the cat walks.

"Oh, my God signora!" cried Reyer halting the music and running to help.

"Lift it up!" demanded Carlotta who had been flattened.

"He's here, The Phantom of the Opera." Said Marguerite quietly.

"Signora, are you all right? Buquet! For God's sake, what's going one up there?" asked Lefevre,

Joseph Boquet, chief of the flies, appeared at the rail where moments ago I had been, he began to lift the fallen back drop, "Please, monsieur, don't look at me. As God's my judge, I wasn't at my post." From my new position, I took out a letter from my coat pocket and let it flutter down to Madame Giry who stood below, "Please, monsieur there is no one there. Or if there is, well, then it must be a ghost."

"Signora, these things do happen." Said Andre trying to calm the fuming Carlotta.

"For the past three years these things do happen," said Carlotta angrily, "And did you stop them from happening? NO!" I did unfortunately have to give her some points there, she did not back down easily, I had bothered her for years and she never backed down…completely, "And you two, you are as bad as him. 'These things do happen'. Until you stop these things from happening this thing does not happen!" She began to walk away, her entourage following close behind, "Bring my doggy and my boxy."

Piangi came briefly over to the managers, "Amateurs," Then followed Carlotta out the door. Now only one thing remained, Christine had to get the now open spot.

Lefévre took this time to make his leave, "Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me I shall be in Nice."

Firmin and Andre looked as though the world was ending, "Signora Giudicelli, she will be coming back, won't she?" asked Andre. Oh, she will come back…unfortunately…but by then they won't need her.

"You think so, monsieur?" asked Giry, good she is still going to let me have Christine become a star, "I have a message from the Opera Ghost."

"Oh, God in heaven, you are all obsessed!" cried Firmin.

Giry ignored his comment, "He welcomes you to his opera house."

"His opera house?" exclaimed Firmin.

"And commands that you continue to leave box five empty, for his use. And reminds you that his salary is due," continued Giry.

"His salary?" questioned Firmin.

"Monsieur Lefévre, used to give him 20,000 francs a month," Explained Giry.

"20,000 francs?" exclaimed Firmin.

"That is a lot of money," said a female voice from beside me. I went to grab the person's throat but stopped myself when I saw that it was Evangeline,

"Oh it is you." She did not look amused by her near strangling, "I meant nothing by it."

"I know," she said calmly, "I just startled you."

"I do not startle," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Is it not obvious?" she stated a small smile coming across her face, "I came to see you."

"I see," I sighed. She came to see me!

"If you do not want to see me, I can leave now," Said Evangeline.

"No, stay." I said, "How long have you been here?"

"As long as my Uncle Richard," she explained her smile disappeared, "You did not notice that I was here?"

"No, not at all," She has been here the whole time? I should have known that she would use her Uncle's arrival as an excuse to come see me…I should have had flowers at the ready. There was a moment of scary silence, "I am sorry, for the other day." I said, "I over reacted."

"You are good at that," stated Evangeline,"I should have not questioned you about Christine."

"Ah yes Christine…" I said letting my mind drift, any moment now she would begin to sing, setting the wheels of my plans in motion.

"Erik…Erik…are you listening to me?" asked Evangeline placing her hand on my shoulder, shaking me a little.

"Hmmm, what?" I said coming back to reality.

"I was asking you a question." She said, "I…."

"Shush," I said placing my finger tips on her lips. The angel had begun to sing….

_Christine: Think of me, Think of me fondly, When we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try…When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free…If you ever find a moment, spar a thought for me…._

The managers took no time at all to send her off to get Christine ready for tonight's performance. So far all was going according plan. I turned back to Evangeline only to find that she was not there, but she was almost at the end of the cat walk. I ran to catch up with her.

"Wait, Evangeline don't go" I said grabbing her wrist. She stopped and turned her head towards me, there was a sad look in her eyes. "You were asking me a question?"

"No," she said, "It is nothing important."

"Anything you say, to me is important." I said.

Evangeline sighed deeply, "After tonight's performance, do you want to get a bit of supper together, talk things over?"

"Yes, of course" I answered quickly, "I know you do not like it, but could I wear the leather mask?"

"That is fine," she said softly as though something else was on her mind, the sad look remained in her eyes. I could not help but to notice that she was avoiding my gaze.

I placed my hand gently under her chin and lifted it so that I was looking into her beautiful eyes. "What is wrong?" I asked with deep concern.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong," she said, something in her voice said that she was lying.

Did she not trust me enough that she would tell me what was bothering her? Dear lord, how much damage did my outburst the other day do! Oh course it did more damage than others, even though we had been brought back in to the past, back (forward? I guess) in 1886 Evangeline and I had been reunited after nearly 13 years, who knows how much her mind had changed during that time. I had to do something, let Evangeline know she could trust me with anything.

I pulled her in close to my body, wrapping my arms around her letting her head rest on my shoulder. Kissing her on her head I whispered, "I know something is bothering you."

"It is nothing I swear," Evangeline said softly. There were footsteps from somewhere behind us, must be one of the stage hands. "I think that is my sign to leave."

Evangeline stepped away out of my embrace, I reached out and grabbed her hand, "I will see you tonight, after the performance."

"I cannot wait," she said those were the first words she said that did not sound like she was thinking of something else, "I love you, I am sorry I did not say it the other day."

I kissed her hand, "I love you too, always know that," more footsteps, "Go, before they catch you up here." I let go of her hand and watched as she hurried away, I left the catwalks before anyone could see me not even stopping to check to see which idiotic stage hand it was.

_**A/N: I am back folks. I was really busy this summer not to mention part of my summer was really bad (see DA journal entry from July 17, 2013). Yeah Erik has decided to only love Evangeline (was there ever any other choice?) The end, story over...NOT! Evangeline still has her secrets that she has hidden from our dear old Erik. How will this all play out. Not well, I can tell you that much. Sorry if some of the characters (even the one I own) seem OOC. Erik's commentary is suppose to be his thought process. As for Evangeline she is just a bit shaken by things that have happened ...not to mention would you want to tell Erik that even though you are 'his' you are going to see an Opera with another (not him) guy? Besides if you have read THE PHANTOM (the story before this one) you would see that her 'chickening out' IS part of her personality.**_

See you all next time!


End file.
